SEDUCING A WOMANIZER
by Lopez-Crazy
Summary: Fantasía Hot Klaine: Blaine Anderson; el hombre más mujeriego del mundo, del planeta, del universo, nunca pensó que ese niño tan dulce, tan angelical, con su piel tan delicada y blanca como el papel y con esa carita de muñeca de porcelana, fuera a convertirse en todo un plus. Las apariencias engañan y tal parece que Blaine lo ha descubierto con sus propios ojos.


**_¡HOLA MUNDO LITERARIO! _**

**_Solamente pasaba a dejarles esta loca historia. La verdad, esta historia nació gracias a una locura que se metió en mi cabeza y no pude sacarla hasta que la escribí. Fue ahí cuando desahogue todo mi lado oscuro jejeje. _**

**_Solo espero que les guste! _**

**_Y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_La siguiente historia contiene escena explicita de sexo entre dos hombre (PG-16). __Si eso te incomoda, te molesta y te hace reventar hasta el hígado... Mi consejo es que te saltes esa parte y sigas leyendo lo demás. A lo mejor lo demás si es de tu agrado :)_

_Bien, bajo advertencia no hay ningún engaño. _

_DISFRÚTENLO: _

* * *

**_BLAINE_**

Por esta noche, mi nombre es lo que menos importa. En este lugar no me sirve de nada. Es como lanzar un grito al vacio. Se pierde sin ninguna dificultad. Y como cada noche de cada jueves, luego de salir de mi trabajo, me he venido para acá, por tal, estoy usando mi traje formal, uno que es tan carísimo como la cuota de mi auto. Moviéndome entre la multitud de personas y abriendo mi camino de manera abrupta, me acerco a la barra del club "GLUE 21", aflojo el último botón de mi saco color gris y como siempre, le pido a Charlie mi bebida preferida, una copa de "Jamenson". Este con una sonrisa asiente con su rostro y en cuestión de segundos desliza sobre la barra mi bebida. —Gracias.—Le digo con una sonrisa al atraparla con mi mano.—Salud.

Bebo todo el licor de un solo trago y al sentir como va quemando todo mi esófago de la manera que me encanta arrugo un poco el rostro y pongo la copa vacía en la barra. Me acomodo más en la silla pero la giro para poder quedar con mi cara fija en la zona de baile. Necesito ver cuál será mi próxima víctima.

Muchos me dicen que a mi edad—casi 26— debo de comportarme como tal y buscar algo formal. Que ya no soy un capullo arrogante y que aunque salga con niñatos incluso mucho más menores que yo, no conseguiré volver a ser uno. Pero eso ni siquiera me importa. Lo que ellos, mis amigos, piensen de mí me da tan igual como dar paso. Ellos simplemente no me conocen, y el simple hecho de saber un poco de mi vida, lo cual se reduce a casi nada, no les da derecho de apuntarme con su dedo anular, es decir, ¿Quién coño se creen para decir lo que tengo o no que hacer?. Además, yo no los busco (en teoría), no los obligo, ellos vienen a mí, me lo ofrecen todo, me lo entregan todo, y yo lo tomo porque es lo que siempre hago. Tomo todo eso que ellos —los chicos con quienes comparto— me ofrecen y lo convierto en un momento de placer, de lujuria, de plenitud.

¿A caso hay algo de malo en eso?

Es solo diversión. Digo, no hay porque hacerle un gran alboroto.

Me limito por un momento a solo mirar por cada rincón del club, analizando, y cada vez que viro la vista de un lugar a otro, me encuentro a más de un joven devorándome con la mirada. Y para que voy a negarlo, eso me encanta, me fascina. Me enloquece imaginar en lo que dentro de sus cabezas piensan de mí. Lo cual es más que evidente que son fantasías. "La gran fantasía de acostarte con un hombre mayor y con experiencia"

Quizás mis amigos tengan razón, debería dejar de comportarme como un capullo arrogante y comportarme acorde a mi edad. O quizás ellos tengan envidia de mí. Ya que, ¿Qué hombre de 26 años de edad, casi 27, tiene ese efecto de derretir a los muchachos jóvenes hasta el hecho de entregarte todo sin siquiera mover un dedo? En realidad no hay muchos. Son pocos. Y yo tengo la dicha de ser uno de esos hombres.

Mis ojos continúan con su vacilamiento de un lado a otro, pero se detienen justo en el centro de la pista de baile. Algo me eclisa justo ahí. Y ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, es un chico sumamente flaco, demasiado diría yo, pero es justo como me encantan. Débiles y vulnerables. Su piel es pálida como el papel y gracias a ello, el color de la ropa que lleva puesta —una camiseta color turquesa y un pantalón color negro muy ajustado— resaltan de una manera impecable. Es muy lindo, apenas y puedo ver su rostro, pero desde esta lejanía se nota que las facciones de su cara son muy finas y delicadas, como un muñequito de porcelana.

Sigo con mi vista en él sin desprender en ningún momento mi conexión y mientras baila con mucha soltura y al ritmo de la música, aprecio encantado lo bien que menea las caderas. Dios, pero que pedazo de trasero se carga. Debería ser un pecado tal pedazo de carne.

El chico que está delante suyo, un rubio piel bronceada, al parecer nota mi concentración en su amigo —o quizás es su novio, pero no me importa— y se acerca a su oído. Es obvio que le dice algo de mí ya que el castaño con carita bonita se gira y conecta su mirada grisácea en la mía. Pero ligeramente se voltea, al parecer le da igual que lo mire o no. Sonrió con un dejo de maldad y en lo único que pienso es: Será mío. Ese niño es a quien estuve esperando esta noche.

No dejo de mirarlo descaradamente y al parecer se esfuerza un poco más. Algo que me da la impresión que ese esfuerzo de menear su cadera de manera descomunal es solamente para mí. Me está bailando a mí y yo gustoso lo disfruto.

Al final que el Dj dice que se tomara un descanso y suelta la música movida por una más tranquila, él pequeño castaño les dice algo a sus amigos y se encamina en dirección mía. Sus pisadas son como un mini bailecito y en todo el camino no deja de mirarme, su penetrante mirada está presente en mi en todo el camino.

—Podrías darme una Margarita.—Le dice al barman, ignorándome olímpicamente, y se sienta en el banco que está a la par del mío.

Mientras espera que Charlie le dé su "Margarita" yo no dejo de mirarlo en ningún instante. Y es muy lindo, al parecer de cerca es más bello que a distancia. Su cara no es la de un muñequito, es la de un ángel. Bello y delicado. Tiene una nariz respingona y unos labios pequeñitos y bien rosados que piden a gritos ser violados.

—Una foto dura más.—Murmura sarcásticamente, aún sin verme, con sus codos apoyados en la tabla de la barra.

Sonrió al darme cuenta que su indirecta va justamente para mí.

—Para mi seria todo un placer tener una foto del rostro más bello del mundo—Le adulo y al parecer lo hago ponerse un poco rojo.

Se gira sobre su silla para quedar justo frente a mi rostro y cuando me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto de la misma manera.

—¿Eres un Psicópata?—Me pregunta de golpe.

—Depende.

—¿Depende de qué?—Me pregunta nuevamente.

—De que es ser un Psicópata para ti.—Le contesto.

Deja escapar una risita y apoya su codo derecho en la tabla de la barra.

—Te lo pregunto por qué no has dejado de mirarme en casi toda la noche.—Murmura.—Y eso incomoda. Pero más que incomodar… da un poco de miedo.—Agrega.

Escucho eso último y de repente me arrepiento un poco de fijarme en él como mi presa de esta noche. Parece tan inocente y al parecer ha venido hasta acá solo por distraerse un poco, digo, a lo mejor su forma de divertirse es muy diferente a la mía. Aparte, no me mira como otros me han visto esta noche. Sus ojos no muestran deseo al verme y eso de algún modo me da a demostrar que no tiene mucho interés en mí.

Pero a lo mejor estoy equivocado.

Más de alguna vez, me he quedado viendo series de adolecentes con mi sobrina Acacia y si mal no recuerdo, en muchas de ellas, los adolecentes parecen hacerse los distraídos y desinteresados al principio. Pero eso lo hacen para atrapar la atracción de esa persona que en realidad si les mueve el tapete, y así hacerlo más "interesante"

Puede ser eso, o yo estoy mal de la cabeza y solo ando pensando en una serie de guarradas que luego ni al caso.

Pero bueno, la noche es joven y yo no estoy preciso.

—Lamento haberte incomodado. Pero no siempre tengo el gusto de ver a un niño muy guapo y que baila muy bien.—Comento, nuevamente adulándolo. Solo espero que no piense que soy un lambiscón.

El pequeñín cara de muñeca iba a decir algo luego de mis palabras, pero Charlie le da su bebida y en lugar de responder toma la copa que contiene su margarita, la lleva a su boca, y sin quitarme la mirada, se bebe de un solo trago el contenido.

¡Oh, vaya!

—Wow, que manera de beber—Le digo con mis ojos un poco admirados.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo?—Suelta al mismo tiempo que coloca su copa vacía en la barra y se pasa la mano para limpiar sus labios.

Frunzo mis labios ante su pregunta pero contesto—: No lo sé. Dieciocho.

Se ríe burlonamente.

—Vaya…—Murmura sin poder quitar de sus labios esa jocosa sonrisa que está comenzando a gustarme.

—¿Qué?—Le pregunto.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que tengo dieciocho?

En realidad tiene toda la razón. Esa fue una respuesta absurda, estamos en un bar que no dejan entrar a nadie que sea menor de veintiún años. Así que, o tiene esa edad o es aún un poco más mayor. Pero a decir verdad, su cara y su cuerpo no lo aparentan.

—Oye, no te burles.—Me quejo.— Además, no es mi culpa que seas tan menudo.

Se ríe aun más.

—Tengo veintidós.

Al escuchar su edad, sin que él me vea, hago un "Yes" de alegría con mis manos. Al menos no es tanta la diferencia entre él y yo, son apenas casi cinco años.

—Vaya, que sorpresa. Pareces más joven.

—¿Tu qué edad tienes?—Me pregunta descaradamente, inclinándose cada vez más hacia mi rostro hasta el hecho de que es solamente un suspiro de lejanía la que nos separa, y es ahí cuando siento la duda de si decirle cual es mi verdadera edad o mentir ligeramente.

—Tengo veintiséis, casi veintisiete.—Respondo un poco dudoso a cuál será su reacción al saber mi verdadera edad.

Se aleja un poco de mi rostro, cruza una de sus piernas de manera sensual y solloza—: Interesante…

—¿Pasa algo? —Frunzo mis labios en nerviosismo.

—Veo que no soy el único que esconde sus años tras su físico.—Responde balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre el asiento.

Lo analizo sin perderme ningún detalle de sus movimientos, y al ver su pierna cruzada de manera sensual, con una de sus cejas alzada de manera un tanto coqueta y con su pose de reina de la noche. Me doy cuenta que quizás no es tan inocente como su carita de niño bonito lo demuestra. Algo me dice que internamente no es como externamente aparenta serlo. Pero eso, de cierto modo me intriga y me llena de mucha curiosidad por saber quién es en realidad este niñito. Aparte de que ya antes le había puesto el diente encima. Y que ahora no tengo tanto remordimiento de escogerlo como mi presa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Has venido solo? —Me pregunta luego de unos minutos en los cuales ambos solo nos limitamos a mirarnos mutuamente.

—No tenía ningún plan para esta noche. Así que solo me dispuse venir. Pensé que a lo mejor aquí encontraría un poco de… entretenimiento— Enarca una ceja al escuchar mi última palabra y el brillo de sus ojos se torna tétrico.

—¿Me estas insinuando algo?—Pregunta con dejos de inocencia.

—Depende.—Contesto de manera tribal, con una sonrisa.

—¡Agh!... ¿Por qué nunca puedes contestar a lo que te preguntan sin irte por las ramas?

—Porque eso lo hace interesante. Nunca sabes lo que la otra persona piensa o intenta decirte.

Arruga su nariz de manera graciosa ante mi respuesta y eso lo hace verse tan mono que me dan inmensas ganas de comerlo a besos.

Entonces, se inclina nuevamente a mi rostro y con una sonrisa escéptica me pregunta—: ¿No abría rollo si te invito a bailar?

Niego con mi rostro.

—Ninguno, sexy.

—Perfecto.—Espeta y toma de mi mano. Su palma es tan suave y liviana que apenas se siente. Si no fuera porque está un poco cálida no sentiría que me sujeta de los dedos.

Ambos nos ponemos de pies, nos dirigimos justo al centro de la pista de baile y él con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello y yo con mis dedos encrespados en su estrecha cintura, comenzamos a movernos al son de la música.

Algo me dice que esta será una noche súper… interesante.

**Ω_Ω_Ω**

Al final de la noche, terminamos yendo a su apartamento. Él accedió a que lo vinera dejar ya que era muy noche y por alguna razón su amiga con quien comparte su apartamento lo dejo solo haya en el club.

Y eso para nada me molestaba. Entre más solitos mejor.

—Perdón por el desorden. Esta mañana salí corriendo para el trabajo.—Se disculpa al momento que abre la puerta de su apartamento.

—No tienes porque disculparte. Si no fuera por Emma, en mi apartamento seguramente no encontraría mi cama.—Comento para hacer ligero el ambiente.

Él solo asiente y girando su cuello me sonríe sobre el hombro.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Un vaso con agua estaría bien.—Me siento en su sofá para tres personas y suelto el último botón de mi saco.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

Veo como su silueta se pierde por la puerta de un cuarto pequeño que seguramente es la cocina y entonces enfoco mi atención al frente. Más bien, a un pequeño cuadro que contiene una foto en donde esta él en el centro y otras cuatro personas más que lo rodean. Ahí está más joven, pero su belleza está intacta. Alargo un poco la mano para poder tomar ese pequeño cuadro que está a solo pequeños centímetros lejos de mí y así poder apreciar esa foto aún más. Pero es entonces cuando él bonito cara de muñequito sale del cuarto y me entrega el vaso con agua, alejo la mano.

—Gracias.—Le digo, tomando entre mis manos el vaso de cristal que me está alargando.

Solo hace un gesto con sus labios y se sienta en la otra esquina del mismo sofá en el cual estoy. Guardo silencio y me llevo el borde del vaso a la boca.

—Me estaba preguntando algo.—Murmura al tiempo que dobla una de sus canillas hacia atrás y pone su trasero sobre ella.

—¿Qué es?—Le pregunto.

—Que he compartido casi media noche con tigo, y aún no sé tu nombre.

Engullo el trago de agua que tengo en la garganta.

—Pero eso no es problema.— Respondo. Coloco el vaso en la mesa del centro y me incorporo más cerca suyo.—Soy Blaine. Blaine Anderson.—Le digo y extiendo la mano en un saludo cordial.

—Mucho gusto Blaine.—Me toma la mano con una sonrisa y la estrecha.—Yo soy Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

Jalo un poco su mano hacia mi boca y recargo un beso en su muñeca.

—Encantado de conocerte, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt mira mi acto y en una pequeña carcajada burlona agacha su rostro.

—¿A caso hice algo malo?

—No puedo creer lo cursi que puedes ser solo para querer acostarte conmigo.—Suelta de golpe, sin titubeo alguno, alzando nuevamente la vista. Pero esta vez con más potencia en su mirar, sin dejos de dulzura

Y es entonces cuando mi vista se hace tan redonda como una luna llena y el eco de sus palabras me dejan pasmado.

—¡Perdona!

—Por favor, Blaine. ¿Tú crees que no me sucede esto a menudo?. ¿Te crees el primer hombre mayor que me sale con las perversas intensiones de querer hacerme gemir? Lamento decírtelo, pero no eres el primero ni el único.

Aleja su mano de la mía y junto con su otra mano las posesiona sobre su pecho de manera cruzada, arqueando una ceja. De repente, me quedo estupefacto, y en estado de irrelevancia. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que este niñato que tengo enfrente no es tan inocente como aparenta serlo. Pero jamás pensé que fuera así; tan directo e inteligente.

Pero es entonces cuando me termino de dar cuenta de quién es Kurt Hummel.

—Pero a decir verdad, eres el mejor de todos…—Murmura.—Y estuvo muy bien jugado hacerte el cordial solo para llamar mi atención—Aleja los brazos de su pecho y se arrasa hasta quedar a muy poca distancias lejos de mi cuerpo, a cinco centímetros aproximadamente. Suelta todo su aliento con olor a la margarita que pidió en el bar justo en mi rostro y de manera sensual me toma del saco, jalándome sin ninguna delicadeza hasta su cuerpo y cuando mi boca que da un soplo lejos de la suya, pregunta—: ¿Quieres besarme?

Aspiro su aliento con mi nariz y tragando inmensamente duro, asiento con mi rostro. Él sonríe victorioso y sacando solamente la punta de su lengua de entre su boca, lambe la comisura de mis labios. Siento su saliva secarse sobre la zona donde paso la punta de su lengua y en un intento de sentir la suavidad sus labios en los míos, hago un giro para poder besarlo completamente, pero él, como si fuera un rayo, se aleja rápidamente. Insisto y me inclino hacia delante y cuando solo hacía falta una pequeñísima milésima de segundos para poder probar al fin sus labios, él, con sus manos tras mi nuca, me agarra de los cabellos con fiereza y me lo impide.

—¿No me has respondido?—Murmura clavando sus ojos de manera oscura en los míos.—¿Quieres besarme?—Vuelve a preguntarme.

Pero no respondo, no quiero hacerlo. Estoy comenzando a percibir la perversidad de su juego. Él quiere desesperarme, volverme loco con sus encantos y luego así podrá tener todo el dominio sobre mí. Yo conozco esa maniobra, sé lo que él quiere, ya que, es lo mismo que yo hago. Y de cierta manera me admiro, tan delicado y angelical que parecía y ahora se comporta como toda una fiera. Creo que al fin encontré a alguien con quien si pueda divertirme enserio.

Aún sin responder a su pregunta, estiro un poco el cuello, tratando de encontrar sus labios, pero él jala de mis cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza y me lo impide nuevamente. Gimo ante el dolor excitante que siento cuando jala de mis cabellos y Kurt solo se limita a decir:

—Así no lo conseguirás. Venga, solo tienes que decírmelo…

Una sonrisa socarrona curva las esquinas de sus mejillas al ver como mi expresión de ansiedad brota a flor de piel y la iris de sus ojos está completamente dilatada.

—Deseo besarte.

Mi respuesta parece excitarlo aún más, ya que ahora, la iris de sus ojos, que apenas hace unos segundos estaba un poco dilatada, aparece apoderarse de todo su globo ocular sin dejar ningún rastro del bello color grisáceos que parece embelesarlos.

Su rostro se acerca en mesura hacia mis labios y cuando pensé que por fin mi tortura acabaría, de nuevo se detiene.

—¿Dónde?—Pregunta perspicaz y fúnebre.

¡En mis bolas!

Cierro mis ojos al sentir como si una zarza quemase todas mis entrañas y por dentro tengo las inmensas ganas de terminar este juego que él mismo ha impuesto. Mis deseos de utilizar todas mis fuerzas, tumbarlo sobre el sofá, arrancarle su bonita ropa y besarlo son tan jodidamente grandes que al mismo tiempo se desvanecen como lo hace un algodón de azúcar en la boca de una persona. Ya que, su juego me está encantando, mucho. Amo que no parezca tan débil y frágil como aparentaba serlo cuando lo conocí hace unas pocas horas en el club, amo que utilice su belleza y la transforme en una herramienta de coquetería y sufrimiento a la misma vez, pero sobre todo, su perversidad es algo que justo en estos momentos me está destruyendo el interior. Dios… desde cuando un ángel puede convertirse en un demonio, tétrico, sádico y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—Por todas parte.—Respondo sereno y dejándome llevar por su jugueteo.—Quiero que beses cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Por un momento, el hizo absolutamente nada. Solamente se limito a observarme y quizás, a lo mejor, ya se dio cuenta que conozco su juego. O simplemente se quedo choqueado ante mi respuesta.

—Interesante…—Masculla entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que esboza una sonrisa llena de comedimiento.

Suelta sus manos que están enmarañadas en mis cabellos, las recarga con suavidad tras mi nuca y esta vez no me molesto en buscar besarlo. Es él quien se acerca a mis labios. Me mira por unos pequeños segundos detallados, yo lo miro también por esos escasos segundos y luego si lo hace. Sus labios se presionan contra los míos de manera suave y detenida. Siento el calor de su aliento rosar mis labios antes de su saliva y como si eso fuera una llave, abro un poco los mío, es solamente una pequeña grieta en donde doy acceso a que su labio inferior entre a mi boca. Se da cuenta y lo hace. Su pequeño labio que aparenta ser una pequeña y delgada línea se mete a mi boca y el nudo que se hace en mi estomago es algo lleno de regocijo infinito.

Tal vez este niño— al cual debería de dejar de llamar así, ya que no es uno, más bien es un diablo disfrazado de ángel— tenga solamente veintidós años de edad, pero su forma de besar no la es. Su forma de besar es muy experta, y diferente. Tan diferente a la de otros chicos de su misma edad con los cuales ya me he enrollado. Con él no necesito detener el ritmo de mis labios para que no se pierda, para nada, se acopla a mi ritmo con facilidad. Sabe que movimientos hacen mis labios y los coordina instantáneamente. Y eso me fascina. Es bueno de vez en cuando no encontrarse con un capullo, si no con una flor ya esponjosa y viva, pero que al mismo tiempo es muy tierna, delicada y sensible.

Tomo la iniciativa de colocar mis manos en su estrecha cintura y poco a poco comienzo a descender. Por algunos segundos flaqueó porque tengo miedo a que se vuelva escurridizo y todo lo demás, pero por fortuna, no es su caso. No me detiene, kurt no me detiene, y esa es mi oportunidad de bajar completamente hasta su trasero. Milímetro a milímetro bajo hasta llegar, me aferro con mis dedeos de su cadera y lo jalo un poco hacia mi cuerpo, él se pega aun más y cuando medio levanta su cadera, yo coloco mis palmas en sus glúteos suaves y rellenos. Cuando los tengo sobre mis palmas una sensación de apretarlos con todas mis fuerzas se cuela de mis entrañas y esa sensación no desaparece hasta que hago lo que mi cuerpo pide.

Se extrémese.

—Tienes un delicioso trasero.—Le digo contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarlo.

—Sin ropa es aun más apetitoso.—Jadea con locura y es ahí cuando la pequeña semi erección que tengo entre mis piernas se pone dura como roca.

Lo jalo nuevamente, y sus glúteos que se encuentran en las palmas de mis manos, los coloco en mi erección. Aleja sus labios de los míos, baja su mirada hacia mi entre piernas y cuando vuelve a alzar la vista, con una sonrisa pérfida me dice—: ¡Oh, vaya. Pero que sorpresa!

Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y le pregunto—: ¿Qué significa eso?

Alzo la vista nuevamente a sus ojos, y al verlo, una sonrisa burlona se forma en su cara, pero lo más llamativo es el brillo en sus ojos. Están encantados, perdidos de placer, y ansiosos por conseguir aun más satisfacción. Más poder.

Entonces no responde mi pregunta, si no que, vuelve a besarme. Pero esta vez es con locura, con más potencia que hace solo unos segundos. Se mueve rápidamente sobre mis labios, como si fuera una maquina, tan rápido que a veces me pierdo de su ritmo. Pero por ninguna razón me dejo vencer, no me perdonaría el hacerlo, aun así su talento sea grande, yo soy el de la experiencia, el mayor, el que debe de llevar las riendas de este momento. Y es justo lo que hago. Lo tomo con fiereza de sus caderas, y aun con ropa, restriego todo su trasero en mi erección. Siento estrellas pasar por mis ojos al momento que eso tan delicioso como lo es su trasero se restriega sobre mi amigo, y aumento aun más la velocidad. Mis movimientos de caderas y sentir la dureza de mi miembro sobre su trasero parecen encantarlo y entonces gime dentro mi boca. Sonrió al ver como comienzo a tener poder sobre él, me levanto del sofá junto con su peso sobre mi cuerpo y me dejo caer nuevamente, pero esta vez las posiciones quedan invertidas, es decir, yo encima de él.

Bajo de sus labios a su cuello y al ser una parte súper delicada y sensible, mis labios no se resisten a pasar la punta de mi lengua por ahí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, cojo el borde de su pequeña camisa color turquesa, la deslizo por su cuerpo, me deshago de ella, y cuando ese estorboso pedazo de tela ya no está más en su cuerpo, mis ojos toman toda la atención en sus dos pequeños botoncitos de carne. Sin pensármelo al menos por un pequeño segundo, mi boca se va directo a uno de sus pezones, el izquierdo, con la punta de mis dientes lo muerdo. Automáticamente, este se pone duro de la excitación, doy una lambida luego de haberlo mordido y es el turno de su otro pezón, él derecho. Hago exactamente lo mismo, pero a contradicción de su pezón izquierdo, esta parece que es el punto débil de Kurt, ya que, una vez doy mi mordida, un gemido ahogado y desgarrador se escapa de su boca.

Música para mis oídos.

Levanto la mirada para ver exactamente cuál es la expresión de su cara y de sus ojos, pero justamente no me está mirando, sus ojos están cerrados y lo único que alcanzo a ver son los gestos que articula.

Unos pocos segundos después, los abre y como su fueran dos rubís de color completamente rojo y muy brillantes, me da entender que le ha encantado lo que le he hecho.

—Levántate.—Me ordena, con autoridad. Quito mis manos de sus pecho y me pongo de pies. El imita mi acción y al quedar parado frente a mí desabrocha el botón de su pantalón. Baja la cremallera y de un solo tirón hace que su pantalón le llegue hasta las rodias, dejando a mi vista su notoria erección que resalta de su bóxer Calvin Klein color vino.

Me quedo como un tonto observando toda la belleza de su cuerpo y entonces Kurt pone sus manos en la cadera.

—Piensas quedarte ahí parado.—Masculla con voz severa y caigo en la cuenta de sus palabras. El esta desasiéndose de sus prendas y yo aun sigo con todo mi atuendo puesto. Vaya… y aun así sigo pensando que soy el que lleva las riendas de este maravilloso momento.

Patético.

Al ver su expresión enfurruñada y sus manos recargadas en la cadera, suelto una carcajada. Pero más que reírme un poco de su frustración y su pose, lo hago para aligerar el ambiente y no hacerme ver como un tonto primerizo y el cual no tiene ni la más remota idea de que hacer en una situación como esta. Al cabo de unos segundos, y al ver que su semblante sigue igual de rígido, paro de reír y comienzo a echar mano a la obra. Recargo mis dedos en el nudo de la corbata que combina a la perfección con mi traje, lo desato y en cuestión de segundos me deshago de ella y de cada una de las prendas que cubren arriba de mi torso.

—¿Feliz, nene?—Le pregunto, enarcando una ceja y lanzando mi camisa al piso.

Observo como me examina con la mirada pero no dice nada, se queda tieso como roca.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Niega con la cabeza, y es ahí cuando mi ego vuelve a tomar confianza. Es como siempre, como pasa con cada uno que me lío. A Kurt le encanta mi cuerpo, sus ojos no pueden mentirme, están encantados con lo que ven y yo estoy gustoso por mostrarle más, mucho más.

Desato el cinturón de mi pantalón, lo lanzo al piso como hice con mis otras prendas y justo cuando desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón, bajo la cremallera e intento deslizarlo por mis piernas, Kurt me toma de las manos.

—Vamos a mi cuarto.—Murmura aún sin soltarme de las muñecas, en voz atisbe y melodiosa. Asiento con el rostro, él me jalonea de una de mis muñecas y sosteniendo con mí otra mano libre el bordo de mi pantalón para que no se caiga de mi cuerpo, nos vamos a su habitación. La cual no es muy grande ni muy arreglada, a lo mucho mide unos 4 metros cuadrados y tiene unos pocos muebles, pero en realidad, eso no importa, tiene lo más importante, lo que necesito, una cama. La cual a mi parecer es muy acogedora.

Solo cruzamos la puerta, y nos volvemos voraces. Kurt, con sus labios devorando los míos de manera loca y apasionada, apoya sus manos en mi cuello, yo las mías en su cintura, mi pantalón cae hasta mis pies y cuando intento dar paso, me enredo en él, haciendo que los dos caigamos de golpe sobre la cama. Pero eso no nos detiene, nuestra conexión no es interrumpida por ese momento tonto.

Con ayuda de mis pies termino de alejar el pantalón de mi cuerpo. Paso mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y con todas mis fuerzas lo arrastro hasta el centro de la cama.

Pasado unos segundos, en donde tengo a Kurt casi desnudo, todo para mí, para hacer con él todo a mi voluntad, tengo ganas de devorarlo como si fuera un apetitoso y jugoso filete de carne. Pero en lugar de eso, comienzo a probarlo muy despaciosamente, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro. Continuando con sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello, mordisqueando uno de sus hombros y me detengo nuevamente en uno de sus pezones, pero no en cualquiera, sino en el cual ya conozco, el cual ya sé que es su punto débil, el derecho. Solo que esta vez, no lo muerdo con mis dientes, no necesito hacerlo, ya que, esta vez lo tiene duro y excitado, y en lugar de dar una pequeña mordida, me dedico a succionarlo y lamberlo de una manera que lo hago arquearse y retorcerse por toda la cama.

Ahora si este pequeño diablillo está comenzando a darse cuenta de quién es el gran Blaine Anderson.

Y lo que le falta aún por conocer.

Me separo de su cuerpo justo al momento que considero que ya es la hora de llegar a algo más que solo besos y caricias lascivas. Salgo de la cama, llevo los dedos al borde de mi bóxer, pero antes de bajarlo y quedar completamente desnudo ante él, le pregunto:

—¿Estás seguro de querer esto. Una vez este pedazo de tela ya no esté en mi cuerpo… no creo ser capaz de detenerme?

"No creo ser capaz de detenerme" ¡Pff! Debería de mandarme a revisar la cabeza a ver sino tengo algo malo ahí dentro. ¿Desde cuándo pido permiso o pregunto si está listo de querer hacerlo conmigo?

Demonios, ¿Qué coño me pasa?

—¿Me lo dices enserio?—Replica ante mi pregunta, algo que me hace sentir una mierda completa. Soy estúpido al preguntar tal cosa.—¿Crees qué sino estuviera listo, te hubiera traído a mi casa, a mi cuarto, hubiera dejado que me besaras, que me tocaras, ¡Que me mordieras los pezones!?... ¿Qué carajos sucede contigo?

Creo que es normal que alguna vez en mi basura vida haga algo estúpido como esto que acabo de hacer. ¡Pero joder!, todo se va a la jodida mierda cuando lo haces con un chico menor que tu, que esta buenísimo por donde le veas y que aparte te lo ha dejado todo clarísimo y tu salgas con la genial idea de preguntar si está seguro de querer entregártelo todo.

Queridísimo Dios del sexo… por favor perdóname, te he defraudado.

Sin dudas nunca voy a olvidar esta noche. Lástima que solo sea una vez. Que mi regla de ligue por una noche y nada más no me permita volver a hacerlo. Pero bueno, si es solo una noche, si solo hay una y nada más, voy a aprovecharla al máximo.

De eso no hay la menor duda.

Luego de su respuesta, luego de dejarme en claro que sus intensiones son tan perversas como la mías, no hay nada que me impida hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer hace solo unos segundos. Me quito el bóxer de un solo tirón y al momento que sus ojos me ven completamente desnudo, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes. Están encantados, sus ojos están extasiados al ver mi cuerpo completamente desnudo y gracias a la gran seguridad y confianza que tengo hacia mi físico, no me da vergüenza que Kurt me mire tan expectante y con deseo. Es al contrario, me encanta que me vea, que me aprecie, que a través de sus ojos me diga todo lo que quiere hacer con mi cuerpo.

—Venga, es tu turno.—Le digo, mientras me encuentro de pies a un costado de la cama.

Kurt parece dudar un poco ante mis palabras, pero con la misma, solo arquea un poco su cadera, pone sus dedos en el ruedo de su bóxer y solo es cuestión de segundos para que este desaparezca de su cuerpo. Se pone de rodias para tirarlo fuera de la cama, justo en una silla de madera que está a un costado de ahí y cuando me da la espalda, quedo maravillado ante lo redondo y jodidamente firme que es su trasero.

—Vaya… tenias razón.—Le digo.

—¿Razón de que?—Pregunta con su ceño fruncido.

—Tu trasero es aun más apetitoso sin ropa.

El solo se sonroja ante mis palabras. Se sonroja de una manera que lo hace ver muy encantador. Sin decir nada, se deja caer sobre la cama nuevamente, con sus piernas cerradas. Yo me subo muy despaciosamente sobre la cama, acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos sus rodias y como si fuera algo muy delicado, algo que puede quebrarse al tratarlo con brusquedad, le abro las piernas. Él no se pone cohibido en ningún momento, actúa con tanta naturalidad y tanta frescura que me hace sentir seguro, sin miedo de lastimarlo o hacer algo que no le guste.

Termino de meterme en medio de sus piernas, recargo todo mi peso en su cuerpo y al apoyar mis codos a los costados de su rostro, y el mío queda a solo un hilo de rosarlo. Me limito a apreciarlo, a ver lo lindo y delicado que es. Y por alguna razón, quiero que se quede en mi mente. Es la primera vez que lo hago, es el primer chico que he llegado a encantarme tanto que no quiero olvidarlo. Aunque no vuelva a verlo, a tenerlo, a sentirlo, algo me dice que su recuerdo en mi mente será todo lo que necesitaré.

—Eres muy lindo.—Le susurro con una sonrisa fresca y a la vez tierna.

Levanto un poco la vista para ver la luz de sus ojos y descubro que él también esta mirándome.

—Este es el momento de ponerte cursi.—Ronronea, esbozando una jocosa sonrisa.

—No. Es solamente el momento de decir algo que es verdadero.

Kurt, ante mis palabras, solo tuerce los ojos hasta que estos parecen blancos como dos perlas. Se inclina un poco hacia arriba, de una pequeña mesita de noche color celeste saca un sobrecito color plateado y cuando vuelve a deslizarle hacia abajo para verme al rostro, me pregunta:

—¿Te lo pones tu, o lo hago yo?

Sonrió ante la naturalidad de sus palabras, pero en lugar de responder solo apoyo mis puños sobre el corcho de la cama. Alzo un poco el pecho para que quede un espacio entre mi erección y su cuerpo y le digo—: Venga.

Kurt, sin temor o timidez alguna, lleva el sobrecito a sus dientes, saca el preservativo y los desliza sobre mi miembro, haciendo que de agradecimiento, palpite sobre la calidad y suavidad de su mano.

Acto seguido, me bajo hasta su parte intima, le recorro las piernas con mis manos y cuando llego a su pantorrilla, se la levando y la coloco en mi hombro. Llevo uno de mis dedos lleno con saliva hasta la entrada de su trasero, hago unos pequeños círculos a sus costados y cuando este comienza a hacerse un poco agradecido con mis caricias lo introduzco, seguidamente de un segundo dedo y así hasta que suman tres. Kurt se desquebraja en gemidos al momento que mis dedos entran y salen de su entrada. Mi corazón se acelera al ver como mueve sus caderas al sentirlos dentro suyo y solo pienso en cómo será cuando yo esté dentro suyo, o mejor dicho, cuando mi amigo tenga el placer de estar en su interior.

Cuando su entrada está completamente dilatada y mis dedos entran sin ninguna opresión, es cuando los saco y vuelvo a deslizarme por sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos. Necesito que me vea, que me sienta, que me reconozca cuando este unido a él por completo.

Como lo hice la vez anterior, deslizo mi mano por sobre su pierna derecha, sostengo con mi mano izquierda su pantorrilla que esta al aire y con mi otra mano empujo mi miembro en su entrada. Centímetro a centímetro mi órgano comienza a entrar a su cuerpo y quedo fascinado que aun con lo dilatado que mis dedos han dejado su entrada, aprieta delicioso. Dentro completamente y él gime de manera ahogada. Apoyo mis labios contra los suyos para hacer que así se olvide un poco del dolor, y cuando lo consigo me alejo y comienzo a embestir de manera lenta y pausada.

Al cabo de un momento, Kurt pone sus manos en mi cadera y con ellas aferradas en esa zona, me empuja hacia adelante, haciendo que lo penetre más fuerte. Algo que me dice que ya no siente dolor, sino placer, y es lo que estoy dispuesto a darle. Voy a extasiarlo, ha llenarlo de placer, hasta que grite mi nombre y entierre sus uñas en mi espalda.

Aferro mis manos al espaldar de su cama, me inclino un poco más hacia adelante y comienzo a embestirlo con locura, como si no existiera un mañana, como si hoy fuera el último día de vida y esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de disfrutar y liberarme.

Nuestros cuerpos ante tal feroz y lujuriosos movimientos, comienzan a empaparse de sudor. Tan sudados que al moverme de manera rápida sobre su cuerpo, se siente como la mantequilla; resbaladizo y caliente. Pero delicioso y único.

Mientras sigo embistiéndolo, bajo mi cara hasta su cuello, entierro mi nariz en esa parte y conducido por la exquisitez de su olor llego hasta su mentón. El cual meto entre mis dientes y le dejo empapado de saliva. Kurt gruñe cuando le doy una pequeña mordidita justo en la punta de su clavícula, pero yo lo ahogo con mis labios colocados en los suyos. Me rodea con sus piernas la cadera, pone sus manos en mi nuca y me une más a su cuerpo. Me deja tan unido que siento que puedo ser absorbido por él. Algo que no me molestaría si llegase a pasar.

Siento tanto placer en mi cuerpo, estoy lleno de frenesí por cada partícula, que tengo la enorme necesidad de decirle… Te amo. Pero eso sería estúpido. Muy estúpido. Y si hay algo que he aprendido desde que era joven; es que nunca, jamás, y aunque por más bueno que este el momento, es prohibido, prohibidísimo, decir la palabra "Te Amo" cuando es la primera vez que tienes que ver con esa persona.

Pero este momento es tan mágico, tan especial, tan… único, que sería capaz de dejar a un lado ese maldito perjuicio. No me importaría olvidarlo, desaparecerlo, extinguirlo. Ya que, este niño me está volviendo loco. Todo de él me encanta; su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, su olor, su forma de hablar, de ser, lo delicado y tremendo que puede llegar a comportarse al mismo tiempo, lo directo que va al grano y no se anda por las ramas. Y, en verdad, esto que siento por él en este preciso momento, es algo tan inexplicable que sería capaz de enterrarlo en mis entrañas y cargar con ello por toda mi vida.

Es en serio, ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

¿Qué me has hecho Kurt Hummel? ¿Es magia?, ¿Un hechizo?, ¿Actos de brujería?… Dímelo por qué no lo entiendo.

Luego de invertir las posiciones—una donde él quedas en posición de horcajas y yo bajo su cuerpo— me aferro con delicadeza de sus hombros, Kurt encorva un poco la espalda para que tenga un poco de espacio para poder embestirlo, y al estar completamente listos, lo hago. Lo embisto de la misma manera que lo he estado haciendo en todo el acto. Pero a diferencia de la posición anterior, siento que en esta puedo penetrarlo aún más profundo, más en locura, y su cara de placer no me deja mentir.

—Esto no está nada mal.—Murmuro alzando un poco mis manos y apartándole unos escasos cabellos mojados que caen por su frente.

—Es toda una pasada…—Dice e inclina su rostro para darme un pico en los labios.

Paso mis brazos tras su espalda, por donde quedan sus pulmones entrelazo mis dedos para que mis manos queden hechas un nudo y al empujarlo hacia adelante con el peso de mis brazos, Kurt se queda pegado a mi pecho y esconde su nariz en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo comienza a tocar los dejos del clímax a los pocos minutos, empiezo a sudar aún más de lo normar, mi respiración se transforma en descomunal y jadeante y a los poco segundos, antes de venirme, antes de liberarme y sentirme completamente vivo, me aferro a su cuerpo como si no existiera un mañana. Abrazo a Kurt de una manera que hasta yo mismo considero que puedo asfixiarlo, pero al venirme en su interior, con mi cuerpo inundado de espasmos y temblando de manera desenfrenada, me doy cuenta que él también se ha aferrado a mi cuerpo, ha enterrado sus uñas en mi espalda y tiene curvado los dedos de los pies. Sonrió porque eso era lo que quería desde un principio.

Y al parecer eso es todo.

Ambos permaneces por unos pequeños segundos unidos, con nuestras mentes cernidas solo con nuestros pensamientos, con nuestras reparaciones pesadas, e inhalando por la boca. Kurt aleja su cabeza que estaba apoyada en mi hombro, se levanta de mi cuerpo y sin emitir al menos un suspiro se acuesta a un costado de mi cuerpo, pero no unido, si no a unos pocos centímetros lejos. Centímetros los cuales a mí se me hacen en kilómetros de distancias.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza para verlo y esta con sus ojos cerrados y muy callado. Quizás, a lo mejor, lo más conveniente es que me vaya. Quizás eso es lo que él quiere. O en realidad es lo que yo quiero hacer. Total, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar, lo que tanto quería ya lo tuve, y por cierto, estuvo muy bueno. Pero… ¡Por un joder!... no sé porque, algo me lo impide. Y ese algo, lo que es como un lazo lleno de poder que me tiene atado a esta cama y me impide salir, me pregunto que es. Porque no simplemente puedo hacer como lo he hecho siempre. Irme una vez que he conseguido mi propósito. Huir antes de que se ponga sentimental y quiera que lo abrace hasta el amanecer y le diga cosas sacadas de una película romántica ochentera.

—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto, sin saber el porqué, sin tener la más remota idea de cuándo esa pregunta salió de mi boca.

Me arrastro un poco sobre la cama he intento acorta un poco esa lejanía que él ha impuesto.

—¿No deberías irte ya?

Me quedo cohibido ante su pregunta.

—¿Tu quieres que lo haga?

Abre sus ojos y gira un poco su nuca para verme a los ojos.

Trago con dureza el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—¿A caso no es lo que haces? ¿No es así como funciona para ti? Una vez consigues lo que quieres te vas. Sin importante nada.

Con toda mi alma, desearía que no dijera esas palabras. Por alguna razón escucharlas de su boca fue peor que viniera uno de mis enemigos y me atravesará sin piedad una espada justo en el pecho. Y se siente realmente horrible, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cruel que se escucha, y de lo terrible que es hacer tal cosa. Justo sus palabras, me hizo ver los rostros de todos aquellos otros chicos a los cuales le he hecho lo que su boca ha escupido con desprecio y veneno, y quizás, solo quizás, debí de haberme tomado la molestia de escuchar a los chicos con los cuales me he liado; saber cómo se sintieron al estar conmigo, abrazarlos y susúrrales al oído que estuvieron de maravilla, que fue único, que el momento fue intimo y especial.

Pero no, como el patán que siempre he sido, como la escoria ruina y nefasta que cree desde que era un adolecente de apenas 16 años, solamente me largaba. Sin retroceder, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin ponerme a pensar por lo menos por un par de segundos, que a lo mejor con mi acto de escapar como un vil ladrón que ha entrado a una casa ajena, los lastimaba, los hería, los dejaba devastados.

Tan devastados como me estoy sintiendo yo en este momento.

Entonces, concentro más mis ojos a los suyos. Lo aprecio con un gran detenimiento que debería de ser prohibido. Pero no me importa. Quiero saber el porqué su forma de pensar hacia mí me importa. Porque aún siendo un completo extraño en mi vida, parece que sus palabras calan más que las de mis amigos que me han dicho una infinidad de veces que debo de cambiar mi ritmo de vida, ya que, algún día alguien me hará pagar con la misma moneda o me hará abrir los ojos de la manera que menos sienta o pedrisca.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué piensas que yo soy así?—Le pregunto sin poder alejar mi vista de la suya.

—¿Y no es así?

—¿Tu no me conoces?

—Tienes razón, Blaine. No te conozco, no sé nada de ti. Pero no soy un "niño" estúpido. Conozco a los de tu tipo. Todos son igualitos. Una vez consiguen su propósito se largan como la escoria ruina y vacía que son.

—¿Pero si sabias que era así… Por qué seguiste, por qué me hablaste, por qué me sedujiste con la mirada y me invitaste a pasar a tu casa, a tu cuarto?

Sé queda callado y baja su mirada.

—Porque fui un estúpido.—Murmura luego de unos escasos segundos, aun con su rostro gacho.—Porque tenía la idea de que a lo mejor… tu no eras así, pero al ver como me mirabas, como me desnudabas y devorabas con tus ojos, me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, que eras igual a todos con lo que me ha tocado… Y por eso, pensé que a lo mejor, yo podría darte una lección, un escarmiento. Iba a seducirte y luego de hacerlo, te iba a dejar botado. Sin piedad o remordimiento alguno. Tal como ustedes lo hacen con muchos. Pero como un estúpido caí en tu juego, en tus garras… y ahora no sé que sentir.

Escucho sus palabras y entonces la cago.

—¿Fue tan malo? ¿Te lastime? ¿A caso no fui muy bueno en la cama?

—¡Tu no entiendes, verdad!—Kurt exclamo.

—¿Pero que se supone que debería de entender?

—Que no se trata solo de sexo, o de que tan brillante fuiste en la cama. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué tan especial se siente esa persona a quien estas acariciando con tus manos?, ¿A quién te lo está entregando todo sin pensar que tal vez, a lo mejor, luego puede arrepentirse a haberlo hecho? ¿Tú nunca te has puesto a pensar en esa persona que te está viendo a los ojos mientras tu lo único que haces es zacear tu placer y nada más? ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

En la mierda, ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no haberme ido. No creí que el fuese a poner tan sentimental y todo eso que detesto con el alma.

Pero aun así, no puedo negar que sus palabras son como un pequeño alfiler que va penetrando y abriendo una grieta en mi alma. Y por alguna razón, un sentimiento que no había sentido antes se cuela de mi cuerpo. Es como una opresión horrible en mi pecho, una opresión que me ahoga muy lentamente hasta el hecho de que me cuesta respirar.

Y entonces pasa.

Kurt al ver que no tengo nada que decir, que solamente me quedo callado como una tumba y en estado zombi, me dice:

—Perdona. No debí decir lo que dije, no tenía derecho, solamente… no sé qué paso. Pero no te preocupes, no pienses que me siento mal. Ya que, una vez cruces la puerta de mi casa, serás lo que fuiste cuando te conocí en el club… un completo desconocido. Sin nada que recordar.

Pero entonces sigue pasando.

Yo en lugar de alejarme, de largarme, y de pensar en que tengo aún una oportunidad de marcharme y olvidarme de todo tal como él dice que lo hará. Me acerco lo más que puedo a su cuerpo, paso mi brazo sobre su hombro y al quedarme a un ronroneo de su cara le digo:

—¿Y quien dice que quiero irme?

Hace cara de sorpresa.

—¿No?—Me pregunta, con voz luminosa, pero con su semblante arrugado.

—No—Respondo con una sonrisa en mi cara.—Quiero probar algo nuevo. Solo permíteme experimentar este nuevo sentimiento que siento en todo mi cuerpo. Déjame descubrir si es realmente bueno o malo. Solo déjame hacerlo, sí.

Kurt parece confundido ante mi petición y no lo culpo, yo estoy de igual manera. Pero al mismo tiempo asiente con su rostro. Acerco mis labios a su respingona y delicada nariz, dejo un beso en su punta y al acostarme completamente en la cama, kurt coloca su rostro en mi pecho. Lo ciño con mis brazos, lo aprieto lo necesario para sentirlo junto a mi cuerpo y quizás no sé lo que estoy haciendo, desconozco este sentimiento tan intimo que siento al tenerlo junto a mi cuerpo y que no haya sexo de por medio. Pero me gusta, se siente realmente bien. Muy bien se podría decir.

Pero aún así, mi mente no deja de pensar que aunque esto sea hermoso y muy dulce, no es lo mío. Yo no pertenezco a este sitio, a este mundo donde se supone que tienes que buscar a alguien con quien pasar toda tu vida. No me veo de esa manera, viviendo con la misma persona, formar una familia y formalizarme. No me gusta esa idea…

Y quizás el día de mañana me arrepienta, a lo mejor toda mi vida me preguntaré porque fui tan imbécil y miserable… pero una vez se duerma… como siempre lo he hecho… me iré. Me largare como la escoria que siempre he sido y seguiré siendo.

Lo siento.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_Notas del Autor:_ ¡Y bien! ¿Que tal estuvo?. **_Un poco caliente, ¿verdad? jejejee. _

_Pero no se preocupen, suelo ser así. Me gusta escribir Hot, es mi fuerte. Me identifico muy bien en esa parte. Pero bueno, para no abrirlos más, les doy las infinitas gracias por leer, si te gusto y crees que soy merecedor de un comentario... yo no te detengo, al contrario, con eso me harías feliz. Ya que, es con la única forma que nosotros los que escribimos historias nos vemos recompensados :D  
_

_Mucho éxito!_


End file.
